wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Drift (Project 7391-RD)
coding by fire, fear and forge; member of ace's ais WARNING: THIS PROJECT IS DANGEROUS. EQUIPPED WITH SENSORS, LASER EYES AND VENOM. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ATTACK. goes by the pronouns 'it' or 'she' ~ <> ~ APPEARANCE Project 7391-RD, or more informally known as Drift, has a SandWing-like body structure. It has a sail, a strong build and long claws, however where the stinger is meant to be is a thin, arrow-shaped end. 7391-RD's scales are un SandWing-like, however, as they consist of blacks, ice blues, blues and electric greens. 7391-RD has many features that separate it from a regular dragon. First of all, it has massive wings which have a wingspan of 30 meters. Secondly it has an arrow shape at the end of its tail that can eject poison, like a regular SandWing stinger. Thirdly, there is a second tiny pair of wings on 7391-RD's rump. They don't have any significant use but mainly make the dragon look like a much stronger flyer. ~ <> ~ ABILITIES 7391-RD has many powers. Eyes: 7391-RD has mechanical eyes that Ace coded with very complex code. They, like the eyes of a live dragon, can make out everything around their view. 7391-RD, however, has more complex eyes. It can activate night-vision mode and heat sensor mode to detect hidden objects and other dragons. The eyes also have the ability to shoot laser beams when 7391-RD or the entity it is protecting is threatened. Tail: As mentioned earlier, 7391-RD has, instead of what a SandWing should have, a thin, arrow-shaped structure. This arrow isn't useless; like a stinger itself the arrow can inject poison into the attacker once it comes into contact. This end also has the ability to emit light. Speed: 7391-RD, as already mentioned, has a wingspan of 30 meters, making it a fast and powerful flyer. The maximum recorded speed that it ever reached was 120 mph, but 7391-RD normally stays within the eighties and nineties. It isn't just fast in the air - its long legs make up for its land speed too. Attack power: 7391-RD was partially built for battle. It has long, retractable claws that intimidate most enemies. The teeth also have a special piece of coding; they have sensors equipped onto them. When the teeth feel like they're biting something, they would quickly heat up in order to deal more damage. ~ <> ~ CREATION Project 7391-RD was one of the first projects that Ace created. At the start of the construction, Ace had a reference/blueprint prepared (see source 1) for this project. They started off with the body shape; Ace wanted a SandWing so they went for that. Then they built over the indications and made a dragon shape. Afterwards they worked on the electronics. Afterwards Ace's scientists programmed 7391-RD's system, however Ace wanted this project to become his favourite, so he snuck into the coding and made 7391-RD smarter, stronger and quicker. And finally, the robot dragon was painted over. The project was completed in three weeks, and set free the day after. ~ <> ~ BEHAVIOUR text Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Females